Little Moments
by aMelodyExists
Summary: Based on Brad Paisley's song Little Moments  Little moments between Sirius and Remus that make Sirius love Remus even more.  SLASH
1. Chapter 1

I'll never forget the first time that I heard that pretty mouth say that dirty word. He was in the common room with me, I had him on my lap and he was studying, while I studied him. Then I saw his eyes get wide.

"Fuck!" He said and jumped off my lap and ran up the stairs. I sat there stunned, he never swore before, what had happened?

I followed him. He was on the ground his trunk in front of him and he was searching desperately through it.

"Remus what are you doing?" I ask looking down at him.

"Sorry Sirius but I forgot it was my mothers birthday. I'm going to be in so much trouble!" He grabbed his hair and pulled on it. "Do you have a quill?"

"Yeah." I say relieved. I was worried for a moment that something was very wrong. I went to my trunk and got a quill, and returned to Remus. He was now sitting on my bed with some paper.

"Here." I hold out the quill.

"Thanks." He reaches for it and I take his hand and pull him towards me and into a kiss. He smiled into the kiss.

"What was that for?" He asks. I smiled.

"You said a dirty word." I say now smirking.

He leaves his mouth a little open, then closes it.

"Prove it." He laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't even remember what he backed my bike up into.

I had just gotten my motorbike and I love it. Remus was spectacle but agreed that he would ride it with me.

I asked if he wanted to ride it alone and he shook his head.

"Come on it's fun." I say to him.

"It's dangerous too." He says back.

"Come on Rem. Live a little." I whine.

Remus gives a sharp laugh. "Live a little. Sirius I live with you!"

"Yeah well.." I trail off not knowing what to say next. "You ride it with me, so what's the difference?"

"Your the difference." He mumbles.

"I'll be right here, don't you worry." I say with a smile.

With a sigh Remus agreed. "Fine, fine but you have to stay with me. Okay?"

"Yes, yes love whatever you want."

I help him on and showed him how to start the bike. It looked like he had a grasp on it so I back up.

Remus started the bike and it flew backwards. Remus let out a small yelp. Then hit something.

Remus looked back at what he had done, and he covered his mouth and his face got red and he just looked so darn cute.

I almost let out a laugh at the sight of him.

"Sirius, oh Merlin I'm so, so ,so sorry." He's almost in tears. I ran over to him to make sure he was okay and when I was sure I pulled him into my arms.

I couldn't even act like I was mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Last year on my birthday.

Remus was dead set on making everything by himself and not let me do an ounce of work. I wasn't against the idea. I sat on the couch watching Remus hurry around that house getting ready for Lily and James to come over. I was quite fun really.

He put the chicken on and the cake in the oven, and went to clear off the table.

He lost all track of time and burnt the cake, and every smoke detector in the house was going off.

Remus made me install those after I almost burnt down that house, now it was his turn.

He came running into the kitchen and so did I. I dismantled the alarms and Remus took out the once chocolate cake. He set it on the counter and he was just about to cry until I took him in my arms.

I rocked him, and told him it wasn't his fault.

"B-but I wanted it to be perfect for you." He cries

"It's alright, I don't mind store bought cake." I say into his hair.

"But I was supposed to do every thing for you today."

"It's fine Remus, you've done enough." I hug him tighter and he hugs back.

I look to the burnt cake and I try not to let him see me laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

I know he's no perfect but he tries so hard for me, and I thank Merlin that hi isn't 'cause how boring would that be.

Remus always want to be everything for me, but what he doesn't know is that he already is. When is is the perfect person I hate it. How can he be so wonderful? How could I get such an amazing person.

He can get boring though, when he decided to become the perfect scholar and studied all the time, and I just sit there asking when he'll be done, like a dog wanting to go for a walk.

It's the little imperfections.

The things he does when he doesn't even notice, that drive me crazy. When he misreads the directions and were lost.

I love him even more.

We were trying to drive to James' and Lily's place to the baby shower, but getting there was much harder then it seemed.

I gave Remus the map and he read out direction which turned out to be completely wrong.

When he realized what he had done he let out a gasp and smiled a sheepish smile.

"What?" I ask.

"Umm, I read it wrong." He whispered.

All I could do was smile at him, Merlin how I loved that man. I took his hand in mine and kissed it.


	5. Chapter 5

He's laying on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark.

We had come back from Lily and James baby shower, and the full moon was in a few days so Remus was very tired.

Remus had gotten Muggle television a while ago and I flipped it on and turned the volume way down. I watch it mindlessly I mostly watched Remus' soft breathing.

And about the time he falls asleep so does my right arm, and I want so bad to move it because it tingling and it's numb.

I bite my lip and try no t to cry out. It hurts and I'm about to pull it out from under him,

but he looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake him up.

I sigh and continue to bit my lip and gaze and the beautiful man sleeping next to me.

I loved these little moments when he steals my heart again and doesn't even know it.


End file.
